doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Unmei
Unmei (運命 - meaning "fate" or "destiny") She is a fan character for the game Doki Doki Literature Club! ''and is a character you're able to win write poems for. She is the most recent member, joining a week before the protagonist. Appearance Unmei has long pastel white and pink wavy hair and pink eyes. She wears the same traditional school attire but likes to break the school rules by refusing to wear her red bow tie, and wears a flower headband. She wears white knee socks and white Uwabaki shoes with a sky-blue tip. If you choose to be with her over the weekend, she will appear in a purple shirt with black jeans and flower printed sneakers. She is 5'2" making her the third shortest and in between height from Sayori and Monika. Personality Unmei shows the Airheaded girl archetype, similar to the Genki girl personality. She shows to be a very ditzy and social member of the Literature Club. She is often clumsy and energetic around her club members, only to reveal her violent tendencies in act two. Despite her personality, she enjoys literature that causes her to think which results in her poems wording and type of style. She shows social issues due to disabilities such as being higher in the Autism spectrum and ADHD symptoms. In act two, her airheaded ways are changed to randomly violent behavior towards the people around her, regardless of if they deserve it. Relationships Monika Monika being the antagonist of the game, she tampers with Unmei and the other club members to get the player's attention. Unmei gets along well with Monika and looks up to her for advice on literature. Sayori Sayori and Unmei become best friends very quickly during Unmei's arrival in act 1. This emotional attachment becomes so strong that Unmei mentions how someone could be missing in act 2. Yuri Unmei loves Yuri's elegance and even admits to being jealous of her mature figure at one point. They read the same type of novels and read ones that make you think. In act 2, Monika alters it to Unmei being intimidated by Yuri and even goes out to threaten her when the player has to choose who they would go with for the weekend. Natsuki Unmei enjoys being around Natsuki and appreciates her bluntness at times as well as her baking. In act 2, this is altered as Unmei and Natsuki don't talk as much as in act 1. Protagonist As soon as the player joins the club, Unmei almost immediately is interested in them and talks to them often. The protagonist also notices symptoms from her disabilities, having to snap their fingers in her face for her to stop zoning out and/or staring. She tends to trust them too easily with her personal life; telling them about her staring, personal views on the other club members, and how she wants to jump off high places to "feel something". Story '''Warning. This section is full of spoilers to Unmei's route. Please proceed if you will.' Act 1 The game begins like normal until the Protagonist is taken to the Literature Club. The player then meets the 4 main girls and Unmei. They meet each other, Unmei first stares out before introducing herself. She blends right in with the characters until the player notices that all of the characters don't fit into view, as Unmei is either on top of somebody, hidden behind the sprites of the others, or not in view at all. Upon reading her first poem, she openly admits to being a held back student for failing English. She continues to encourage the Protagonist with kind words throughout the day. In her special CG, she leans on a wall near a window and talks to the protagonist about the wonders of specific pieces of literature. She admires the Protagonist has a great friend such as Sayori and that nobody could replace her. During the fight with Yuri and Natsuki, she hides in the closet to not be apart of the situation. In her other CG on the next day, she will sit at a desk and listen to music and read with the Protagonist. She begins to go on admiring every quality in the other girls and what she loves about them. If the player chooses to be with Unmei, she will come over to your house to choose what kind of music they should play at the festival for each member. She gets off track and begins to talk about her personal life and how she is happy to be friends with the Protagonist and the main girls. She attempts to ask the Protagonist on a date but gets cut off by Sayori's arrival. By Monday, she shows up to the club room much later than usual but just gives an empty stare. Act 2 During the course of Act 2, Unmei is a lot more hesitant on talking to the Protagonist. She rarely interacts with Natsuki and finds Monika to self-absorbed as well as finding Yuri annoying and even intimidating at times. If you choose her route, the CG will occur but she will talk about how the classroom isn't as cluttered and spacious as she remembered it. Like somebody is missing. This can also lead to a glitch where it skips to an altered version of her 2nd CG. She sits at her desk and when the Protagonist and Unmei get closer to each other, she gives them a nasty glare and threatens them. Beforehand, rather than talk about the club members, she tells the Player about how she wonders what it would be like to fall from somewhere high. She further explains how she sees life as a boring book and that someone told her to always never fall down. She stares a lot more often and instead of hiding from the argument between Yuri and Natsuki, she steps in and insults the both of them over fighting over "who does the new guy like better?" She goes on and threatens Yuri once Yuri tells Natsuki "What the fuck is wrong with you?." You then have to choose between the three until Monika pops up into the players face. When they come back, Yuri is seen talking to herself and Unmei trying to comfort her; seeming to not know what had happened. Once Yuri begins to talk to the Protagonist, Unmei silently leaves the scene. The next day, Yuri forces you to be with her so Unmei is not seen. When reading her poem, her eyes slowly drift away from her head until the next dialogue. The game then fast forwards on Unmei until the player has to choose the next character. An alternate case is after reading a specific poem, she will be in the players face with veins in her eyes spelling "HELPME". Then she will laugh it off as staring out and awkwardly leave. Once it comes time to Yuri confessing to the player, Monika forces everyone to leave like in the canon game. Once the other members arrive on Monday, Natsuki screams and runs out the room holding vomit in her arms. Unmei arrives shortly after and gazes on Yuri's corpse. She then just walks to the same window as her past CG's and proceeds to rapidly crash through the glass and fall to her death. Act 3 Since Unmei was deleted, she does not appear in the game anymore. However, Monika does mention Unmei with one of her endless dialogues saying, Act 4 Monika forces the game to restart without her and Sayori, Natsuki, Unmei, and Yuri are brought back. They have the same dialogue as Act 1 except when they bring in the Protagonist, Unmei also joins after. Sayori becomes corrupt and the game ends like in canon. In the good ending, it ends the same way but with Unmei asking the player directly on if they would like to come to stay with her again. Gallery Please note that all art is only for reference by the creator Komachichuu (NatoOwO). '' Menu Art U.png|Unmei's main menu art as of 2018 HELPME.png|Unmei's glitch when up close to the player. unmei1_by_natoowo.png|Unmei primary sprite unmei2_by_natoowo.png|Unmei second sprite unmei_casual_by_natoowo.png|Unmei's casual attire unmei_vile_by_natoowo.png|Unmei vile '' Trivia * Originally, Unmei had a game mod planned called Project Unmei but it was scrapped due to the lack of spare time and coding knowledge. * Unmei's "Okay Everyone!" theme is played by a Kazoo and recorder instrument, showing her ditzy personality. * During childhood, Unmei could have had an encounter with a rabid dog. This being proven by a file being sent by Monika of a hand with dog bites and blood all over it. * Unmei is older than the other characters but is in the same grade by staying back a year due to failing grades. * Originally, Unmei's design was to have blonde hair and blue eyes but was later changed to fit the canon characters. * Given an emotional attachment to Sayori, if Unmei is deleted from the game before the player opens a new game, Sayori will be dead and show the phrase, "Let me join you." Saying that since Unmei is gone, she wants to go with her as she lost her friend. * Unmei's font for her poems is "Bad Script". * Unlike the character sprites of the other club members being drawn, Unmei's are in 3D, created by an animation program called MikuMikuDance. # On her recent updated appearance, she has lighter hair, darker eyes, and an option on if she wears her school bow or not. References Category:Original Characters Category:NatoOwO's OC